Hidden Addictions
by Dory'n'Confu
Summary: A crazy crack story about the hidden addictions of the people in the Narutoverse. Takes place mostly in the old days when Kakashi and the gang were wee little kids. M/F, crazy M/M, angst and plastic babies! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Well, to start off with I should probably say for those who don't know that the 4th hokage's name in this story is indeed Minato, because of this time line that we started off in, he has not become hokage yet. And if you already knew that, just ignore it I suppose.

Also, I would like to say that this story basically takes place twenty or so years back at least. So, Naruto hasn't even been born yet.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto...At all.

Anyway, Enjoy the story!

* * *

Chapter 1

It was a bright, sunny day. Actually it was rather a shitty day in Minato's opinion. First he had to wake up really early (much to his wife's pleasure); then he had to train his genin team on a nice, Saturday morning (which is why he has to wake up so early in the first place); and thirdly it started to rain (which then ruined his chance at a beautiful Saturday afternoon). Sighing, he waited his team. Whom no one showed up to. So, Minato waited for some time until Rin finally showed.

"Where have you been?" he glared at her like she had just eaten the last jelly donut. Which Minato had a soft spot for. Okay, maybe an addiction to. Whatever. He impatiently switched his weight on to his other foot like a little impatient child that he probably was deep down inside.

Rin peared up at him for a moment before her face broke into a grin with a few missing teeth. "Playing doctor with Asuma-kun!" she giggled while a devilish look appeared in his eyes.

Minato's eyes widened at the girl, finding her actually kind of creepy. "Right. Well," He grew angry and impatient again. "Where is Obito and Kakashi? He demanded, again sounding like a little girl.

Rin shook her head that she did not know before skipping over to play with something. Minato tried his best to ignore her.

After some more time, Kakashi finally showed up. A vein throbbed in Minato's head and he didn't care to say hello. "Glad to see you finally showed up." He crossed his arms and pouted. "No go find Obito!"

Kakashi sighed, abruptly turning around and making his way to Obito's house.

* * *

It was only a quick ten minute hop, skip, and a jump before Kakashi found himself outside of Obito's house. Being Obito's best friend and all, Kakashi decided that it was okay just to enter the house to find where his friend was. Quickly making his way through the house to Obito's room, Kakashi pushed open the cracked door to find something he thought he would never see in his life! Obito's room was filled with…with…Digimon?!

Looking to his left, he found Obito's bed which was covered with Digimon blankets, pillowcases and a few select plush toys that were probably Obito's favorite Digimon out of the bunch. There were posters all over the walls and even a rug to decorate the floor. Kakashi heard a noise (Digimon was being watched on the TV) and looked to the center of the room to find Obito snuggled into a large Digimon comforter, Digimon cards spread everywhere on the floor with Obito snuggled against a large Dinomon, entranced by the TV with a dreamlike look upon his face.

Hearing a sound that he thought was his mother coming in, Obito turned around to find his best friend standing there, and definitely now knew his hidden addiction. Obito's face paled. "Kakashi?" He questioned. "When did you get here?" Obito asked as he blushed a little in embarrassment before he quickly pushed himself up and off of the ground and away from his little nest. Quickly walking over to Kakashi is his Digimon footie pajamas, Obito began to push Kakashi out of his bedroom. "Uh, hey, that's not my stuff! I'm just holding on to it for a friend!" Obito tried to explain.

Then the worst thing happened to Obito. Actually it was the funniest in Kakashi's opinion.

"Obito, honey!" His mother chirped merrily as she entered into the bedroom. "Here are your clean underpants!" She said in a sing-song voice.

Kakashi wanted to laugh, he really did. But he decided against it because it may end up causing mental issues and who knows what further down the road for Obito in his life. There, on those tighty-whities in the hands of Mrs. Uchiha was that damned orange dinosaur Digimon that Obito was clutching to earlier: Dinomon.

"Uhh..." Obito blushed deeper than he had earlier when Kakashi walked in. He shrunk back a little and hid his face.

Ignoring her sons embarrassment, she turned to the third person in the room. "Hello there, Kakashi dear!" Obito's mother chirped again.

Giving Mrs. Uchiha a quick Kakashi style wave, he turned back to his friend and brought up the reason why he had come over here in the first place. "Yo. There's, uh, training today Obito." Kakashi pointed out blankly.

"Uh, could you give me five minutes then?" Obito said blushing before quickly ducking back into his room to change.

While Kakashi waited outside of the door, he noticed Mrs. Uchiha was still standing there. Looking over to her, she smiled before handing something ovet to Kakashi. "Kakashi, sweetie, do you mind taking this water bottle with you? For Obito? My baby boy gets so thirsty!" She gushed to him. Kakashi took a glance at the bottle in Mrs. Uchiha's hands. A Digimon was printed on it.

"Uh…sure. I'll do it." Kakashi really didn't see why he couldn't do it, and it's not like he couldn't tease Obito about it later on the way to meet their sensei.

Roughly five minutes later, Obito emerged from his bedroom to be dressed in his regular ninja clothes that he trained in. Gaining the courage needed while he was dressing; he put on a straight face when he met Kakashi. "What has been seen in this house, stays in this house." Obito stated dryly.

"Right, if you say so Obito-honey." Kakashi mocked nonchalantly hiding his smile. "Oh, and your mother wanted me to give you this." Kakashi held out the Digimon water bottle to Obito and grinned when Obito quickly snatched it away

"…" Obito just glared before a sudden smirk appeared on his face. "So, how are you and Iruka?" He asked deviously about the third party of the best friend circle.

"Fine. Just fine." Kakashi stood in his spot while he pondered for a moment on past memories.

"..." Obito's smirk faded and he didn't want to ask more.

* * *

"Obito!" Rin yelled excitedly as she ran over to Obito before giving him a quick hug. "So, why were you late?" she asked cutely.

"Uhh…" Obito blushed lightly, not wanting to answer the truth of what he was really doing.

Kakashi caught up. "He accidently slept in." Kakashi answered for him, showing off an obvious smirk of I-know-what-you-were-really-doing. Bastard!

"For that, I'm going to give you my most prized card!" Obito said, smiling brightly at Kakashi.

"Sorry fag, I collect Pokemon cards." Kakashi said grinning. "But Gai collects Digimon!"

Rin suddenly paled before ran away screaming out Gai's name in horror. She was throwing up behind some bush.

Kakashi continued. "Only queers play Digimon these days. Cheese and rice, it's all about Yu Gi Oh and Beyblades now. Fag."

"..." Obito frowned. "Oh? And what makes Pokemon sooo cool?"

"Pokemon isn't for fags, thus I am allowed to collect it. Unlike you though…" Kakashi was quickly ignored and cut off.

"Huh? Where is Sensei anyway?" Obito asked gazing around them looking confused.

"Iunno." Kakashi replied, shrugging his shoulders before he heard a noise. "What's that sound?" Kakashi heard someone talking quietly behind the bushes a little bit to their left and decided to listen in.

"Yeah, that's what I'll do..."

"Sensei?" Kakashi questioned stepping forward.

"Huh?" Minato appeared from behind the bushes. "Oh, hey! Is Obito here already? Let's start training shall we?" Minato said cheerfully.

* * *

One week later...

"Oh my god! Calm down!" The Hokage yelled.

"NEVER!" Minato yelled crazily pointing a gun.

* * *

Meanwhile…

"We have a hostage situation in the Hokage's Tower, he is holding what appears to be an infant in one hand and a gun in the other. The infants name has been reported to be the Uchiha heir, Uchiha Itachi. Requesting backup." an ANBU stated outside the of the Hokage's Tower.

"Little Cat, we hear you loud and clear, backup will arrive shortly." another ANBU member answered his request from his side of the walkie talkie.

"Sir, you're standing right in front of me." Little Cat stated.

"Don't worry Little Cat, I'm on my way with the reinforcements!" The ANBU stated proudly, puffing out his chest.

"But, sir!" Little Cat objected.

"No buts, I won't leave you behind!" The other man said dramatically to Little Cat.

"..."

* * *

"Itachi." Minato stated seriously. "Join me."

Itachi blew a spit bubble and giggled.

"Is...Is that a yes?!" Minato was surprised.

"WE HAVE YOU SURROUNDED!" an ANBU yelled from the other side of the door.

"NO!" Minato yelled out. He looked down back at baby Itachi. "I-Itachi. I am...your father." He stated seriously.

"...?" Itachi stared at him.

-BOOM- Suddenly two ANBU and a kangaroo in an ANBU suit crashed and jumped through the window.

"Drop the baby!" the kangaroo yelled.

"Yeah, what he said!" an ANBU of the team yelled out.

"Quiet soldier." the Captain of the team yelled.

"Yes sir..." the ANBU soldier sighed. Meanwhile during the short conversation, the kangaroo had kicked Minato, caught Itachi in its pouch, and saved the day!

"Good job soldier!" the Captain said patting the ANBU on the back.

"..." The kangaroo had grown a look of anger before it declared, "I quit!"

* * *

Well that's it for chapter one...Hope you liked it, Please Review!

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Right than, on with the next chapter! The disclaimer is the same as the first chapter...thanks for the review!

* * *

Chapter 2

The team seemed to be confused or not at the moment on if they actually could leave or not, since their Sensei just suddenly disappeared without a word. So, they all just decided to wait at the training grounds to see if he would come back or not. Obito was sitting against a tree wondering when training would be over so he can go home and watch Digimon. He was starting to get really impatient, he began to shake is leg impatiently and glanced at his watch for the hundredth time since sensei left.

"Aww..." Obito accidentally said, after noticing that he was now missing about fifteen minutes of his show.

"Obito?" Kakashi asked worriedly, he was currently sitting above him on one of the branches reading his book when he heard him and looked down at him. He flipped another page in his book.

"Hmm?" Obito asked, really shakily. He glanced at his watch again, and let out a silent curse.

Kakashi continued to read his book. "I think you need help..." He responded, after flipping to the next page.

"Yeah, I know this guy who sits in his room all day, he still lives with his parents and he never leaves home." Rin interrupted. Kakashi gave her a look like, How-the-hell-do-you-know-Obito's-current-condition look. She didn't see him though since she was staring at the sky. She was currently seated across from Obito laying on the grass, watching the clouds go by."Oh, wait, that's my brother..." She mumbled after awhile, still watching the clouds.

"I'm fine!" Obito screamed at them.

"Yeah..."Kakashi said, not convinced. "So whats your favorite episode?" He asked him casually, then flipped another page in his book.

"Oh, that's easy! The one where Mayomon evolves and loses control and destroys the town!" He answered immediately, as he childly motioned the way Mayomon crushed a building with his hands.

"He didn't even ask what show, see you DO need help!" Rin stated, sitting up from her spot. Obito put his hands down, looking defeated.

He seemed to ponder for a minute about something, grinning like a little kid with a new toy he reached for something in his pocket. "Time to use my awesome fire skills!" Obito announced, lifting up his arms, after grabbing a lighter out of his pocket. "Flame on! Darn it, I need to get this fixed..." He attempted to light the lighter but it wasn't working.

At this point, Kakashi put down his book and looked at Obito as if he had grown two heads.

"Oh well, I'll just use my awesome flying skills instead!" This time he grabbed a crumbled up used napkin out of his pocket. "-For I am, Obitomon!"

Kakashi shook his head, picked up his book and continued reading. He really didn't want to see what he was going to do with a napkin. Especially a _used_ one.

Rin just rolled her eyes and laid back down on the grass, seeing what shapes she could make up in the sky.

This went on for a long time...

* * *

--Meanwhile (some random time in the future)--

Some obvious addictions...

"I like ramen!" Naruto beamed, as he grabbed another bowl and devoured it.

"I like...men." Sasuke stated seriously. Which in return made everyone stare at him with odd looks, besides Sakura who was occupying herself with something else so she couldn't hear him.

"Girls have cooties and are annoying. I wanna avenge my family. Itachi is evil. blah...blah...blah..." Sasuke continued as he droned on and on...

"Oh my gosh, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura beamed at him. "MUUUU!" She imitated the sound of a cow as she bent over and started eating grass.

"Adult books." Kakashi shrugged his shoulders from his spot in the tree's and went back to reading.

--Meanwhile--

Now currently back to the past, where it started to begin with. Something shocking was taking place during the teams training. Minato, Rin, and Kakashi were standing by some trees shocked and confused. Minato was escorted back awhile ago by two ANBU members, because he was told he still had to do his job. Which was pure torture in his opinion.

Obito on the other hand was standing a good distance in front of them and had just ripped off his clothes revealing a dinosaur costume underneath, all that was missing was his mask so he was currently digging through his ripped off clothes trying to find it.

As soon as he found it he made a dramatic pose and announced. "I am, Dinomon!"

Gai was walking by as he heard Obito's announcement, and had also ripped off his spandex. Revealing a Turtle costume underneath that made you question how he could have hidden it in the first place.

He ran up to Obito. "DINOMON! I Turlmon am also a dedicated fan to Digimon!YOSH! Let's battle!" Gai declared, pulling out a water balloon in the process.

Minato mentally slapped his head. 'Maybe, i should pretend to die, and take over the world...' he wondered as he shook his head at the scene that was happening in front of him.

Kakashi ignored the scene and continued to read his book, and Rin had decided to run home from the traumatic stress she was experiencing.

"Huh? Did you say something Gai?" Obito asked him as he had pulled out his Digimon collectable cards from his ripped pants pocket. A card managed to escape his grasp and landed on the grass in front of Gai, the Digimon picture was facing upwards.

Gai cried out dramatically, seeing that the card, in fact, was a very strong Digimon card. "I HAVE BEEN DEFEATED ONCE AG-" Gai was cut off by being sent flying through the air as Kakashi had 'accidentally' kicked him.

"Obito.get.some.help." A voice said from behind Obito, making him jump from the shock.

"When did you get back Rin?" Kakashi asked. Rin disappeared back into the trees this time screaming at the top of her lungs.

Asuma was walking by with 20 cigarettes in each hand, and 5 in his mouth. He walked up to the group to see what was going on.

"Wmmt-Gn-mn-En?" He attempted to say, which actually translated as 'whats going on?' he somehow managed this without dropping any of the cigarettes. Everyone looked over at Asuma with either a confused or shocked expression on their face.

Rin came back again this time, and walked over to Asuma with a very pitiful expression on her face.

"A-Asuma?" She asked, "Why?" she asks sadly, almost to the point of tears.

For about the next two minutes or so Asuma was just standing their smoking his cigarettes and looking at Rin with an unreadable expression on his face.

"Isz becaz uff euh!" he finally mumbles incoherently, which translates as 'it's because of you!'.

"Huh? What? Speak up!" Rin asked confused.

Asuma rolled his eyes and took the cigarettes currently in his mouth and put it in his hands with the others. "You...always pretended that I have lung cancer..." Asuma said in between coughs. Turning around dramatically so he wasn't facing her, he somehow manages to light up two more in his hand.

"Asuma, who are you talking to?" Obito asked him. _Does Asuma talk to himself to?_ He wondered, staring off into the tree's, he saw a dark figure fleeing far away in the distance.

"R-Rin was just here!" Asuma said flailing his arms around, sending his cigarettes flying around in all different directions.

"MY EYE!" Someone cried out in pain.

"Hey, What's this?" Obito asked as he picked up a piece of paper he found laying between some branches on a tree. He opened it up and read it quickly. "It's a note from Rin!" he shouts.

"MY EYE IS BURNING!"

_Dear Asuma,_

_I went to get my 'Doctor' supplies._

_-wink wink-_

_Love,_

_Rin_

* * *

--Meanwhile--

Minato had snuck away from the group the first chance he got and was currently walking up to the front door of his house. Digging through his pockets he sometime later came across hes key and unlocked the door. Noticing that his wife wasn't anywhere in sight , he made his way to the basement, revealing a lair. There in the middle of the room was a baby in a crib, Minato picked up the baby that was laying in it.

"Tell me, the truth." he demanded. He got no response from the baby so he asked again, this time with force he added a smack across the baby's face. "I want the truth!" Still no response.

Suddenly lil'Iruka barged in the room. "Minato!" He yelled angrily. "That's the 5th time this week!" He walked with force down the steps to express how mad he was.

"Wait, I can explain! It's a fake! I found it on-" He was he was cut off when the baby suddenly crapped itself. Minato looked at it with an annoyed expression. _Great, NOW it responds! Stupid battery's must be dying..._

"Don't lie to me Minato! I knew you stole that baby from the health class! It's mine!"

"How do you know that?" Minato asked, as he set the baby back into it's crib.

"Is it missing a finger?" Iruka asked seriously, all signs of angry suddenly gone.

Minato glanced into the crib."Yeah." He confirmed.

"It's mine for health class. Anyway..." Iruka sighed. "Minato, this has got to stop, everyday when I'm at school I hear teachers talking to each other saying 'Hes done it again.', Tell me, what happened that you must steal mechanical babies?"

"I...I..."Minato started.

"Yes?" Iruka asked.

"I...have a phobia of fake babies becoming real!" Minato yelled out, pounding his fists on the table dramatically. "They haunt my dreams.." He said quietly hunched over looking at the table, hes shoulders began to shake vigorously as he started to cry.

"Uhh.." Iruka started, not quite sure of what to say.

"No! Don't!" Minato yelled, quickly wiping his face so he wouldn't see. "You know what's going on!"

"Wh-What are y-"

"Tell me! Tell me the truth!" Minato yelled, standing straight up, suddenly anger and frustration was apparent on his face."Who do they work for? Why are they here?" Minato had so many questions, so many unanswered questions. He needed answers!

"Please, calm down..-"

"I AM CALM!" Minato yelled. Suddenly they heard a noise coming from the crib. Minato made his way over to get a closer look.

"What was that?" Iruka asked him.

"I-It's the baby! LOOK!" Minato pointed at the baby in the crib. Iruka walked over to stand next to him and let out a small gasp. The baby's head was beginning to turn slowly to the left, eyes were glowing a bright lime green and an evil smile was planted on it's face.

"Play with me!" The baby said evilly, then launched itself onto Iruka's arm.

"Ah! Get it OFF!" Iruka panicked, he grabbed the baby and threw it at the wall. Breathing heavily he watched as the baby adjusted itself to a crawling position.

"How come-" The babies head started spinning again. "YOU DON'T WANNA PLAY WITH ME!" the baby yelled.

The baby slowly started to crawl closer to them when Asuma suddenly appeared in the room, he grabbed the lighter out of his pocket and lit the baby on fire with his lighter.

"Your." Asuma coughed. "Welcome."

* * *

Umm..yeah, lol. Well, as always reviews are appreciated. Stay tuned for the next chapter! Hopefully we'll have it up soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Woot! Confu here! Here is a new chapter and thank you so much for the love in the form of reviews and favorites! :3

We do not own Naruto or Kool-Aid.

* * *

"What just happened?" Iruka asked alarmed as he attempted to back away from the sudden appearance of a badly burned plastic baby melting on the basement floor.

Currently Minato was in the fetal position in a corner of the same basement. "I-I warned you! But, no one...Believed me! I WARNED YOU!" Minato cried out in horror as he began rocking back and forth. "They'll be back, with reinforcements I say. REINFORCEMENTS!" He started to suck on his thumb.

Iruka took a worried glance at Minato. "Why must you steal mechanical babies from the health class?" Iruka asked as he hugged his knees to his chest tightly.

"What were you... doing in the health class... aren't you... nine years old?" Asuma asked in between coughs.

"I'm ten!" Iruka defended himself, as he was insulted for being thought of as a nine year old. "Plus, Its a required class that I have to take!" Iruka huffed. "And I also believe that you should be well educated on all matters and know about these things when you become a future parent!"

Asuma was taken aback before he coughed again. "W-What? But, you're only ten!"

"Age never stopped me..!"

Suddenly someone was breathing heavily on the other side of the room where Iruka and Asuma were. "They're... coming..." Minato stated.

"Eeeee!" An excited screech erupted as it bounced around the walls inside of the basement.

"W-What was that?!" Asuma asked scared as he looked around frantically and started taking large puffs on his cigarettes.

"Sorry! I just heard that the new book for my favorite manga was out..." Iruka apologized as he looked up at a heavily chain-smoking Asuma.

-SOMETIME IN DUH FUCHEH!-

"These... these images in my head..?" Sasuke questioned aloud holding his head in a confused daze. "What do they mean?" He questioned innocently.

A sudden voice broke his thoughts momentarily. "You know what to do." Rocky, his pet rock that he cherished dearly told him in a low gruff masculine voice.

"W-What?" Sasuke asked turning to Rocky blinking his eyes confusedly.

"You must..." Rocky started slowly and dramatically as slow and dramatic as a pet rock could go. "...Go back in time."

Sasuke gave him another questioning look, but before he could say anything Rocky continued. "To save Iruka, Minato, and Asuma from an evil possessed plastic health class baby."

"O-Okay! I'll do it!" Sasuke declared.

-BACK TO THE PAST-

Sasuke burst and crashed through a cement wall of Minato's basement with a cup of cherry flavored kool-aid in his hand. "Hey! Kool-Aid!" He yelled.

"...Who are you?" Asuma asked as he put out a cigarette to light up three more. "Aw man, I'm starting to feel stressed out again." He grabbed a couple more cigarettes from his pocket and lite them.

"I'm Uchiha Sasuke! Prick from the future! I have been sent here to save you!" Sasuke said in a heroic voice.

"Save us? From what?" Asuma asked puffing on his cigs.

"Plastic. Babies." Sasuke said in the most serious voice ever said by one of the main characters on Naruto.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" Minato yelled jumping up quickly running away even faster to hide under the staircase just from the mention of the plastic man made atrocities.

Sasuke began to walk over to the doll and he then poured his cup of cherry Kool-Aid on it. "Ooooh, I just got 'cho plastic wet!" He mocked as he bobbed his head back and forth.

Suddenly Minato freaked out. "AHH!" He grabbed Iruka and threw him against a wall with all of this strength and might. Hitting the wall harshly, Iruka fell to the ground where a plastic sand castle bucket cut a long scratch along the top of his nose. He lays there silently when...

"Wha-What is this tingling sensation?!" Kakashi asked as he froze from reading his book. "It-It-s Iruka! He's in trouble!" Kakashi dashed to put his book away with haste, and started running towards the direction of Iruka with all of his strength his little legs could take him. "F.W.B. in trouble!" He began to run even faster. "IRUUUUUUUUUKA!"

"Ow, my nose..." Iruka complained as he clutched his nose and rubbed it a little in hope of soothing the hurt. Iruka then passed out from the pain.

Asuma was too busy chain smoking, Sasuke was drinking his Kool-Aid and Minato was still afraid of the plastic babies. Very afraid.

-Five hours later-

Kakashi finally strolled into Minato's basement as if he was carelessly walking down a dirt path on a Spring day with the sun on his face and birds chirping nearby in the trees. Iruka on the other had, he was still passed out on 

the floor. Kakashi stopped for a moment to look down at Iruka.

"Umm..." He grabs Iruka and pulls him up a little onto his lap. "Are you alive?" He asks peering down onto an unconscious Iruka.

"Wha-Wha..." Iruka grumbled before he opened his eyes and looking up at Kakashi not knowing what was going on.

"Yes Iruka, I came for you!" Kakashi proclaimed proudly to his other best friend.

Iruka looked bewildered for a moment as looked around at his surroundings. "What time is it?"

"Hmm..." Kakashi looked at his watch he never uses. "Might be around 7PM. I'm not too sure..."

Iruka suddenly becomes annoyed and enraged. "I came by here before 2 o'clock! That was over five hours ago!"

Kakashi turns to stops looking into Iruka's eyes before turning towards a wall that someone has crashed into. "Yeah, I got lost on the road of life."

Iruka closed his eyes tightly in annoyance and he looked like he was about to cry.

Kakashi was too busy staring at the broken wall to notice and began his dumbass lie. "I was running when I became hungry. I found a donut shop, then this old lady needed help with her groceries, and then this dog I ran into ended up being this lost dog so I returned it to its owner and-"

"QUIET!" Iruka yelled interrupting whilst hitting Kakashi in the shoulder. "What if I was about to die?!"

"But, you're okay..." Kakashi pointed out.

"So! That's not the point..." Iruka started to become quiet again becoming deflated.

"I got you a donut...?" Kakashi questioned out loud knowing he was most likely caught and pulled out a half eaten donut from his pocket.

"..." Iruka looked away sadly, crossing his arms with more frustrated tears forming at the corners of his eyes.

"Iruka..." Kakashi whined. "Iruuuuukaa..." He began to plead with a puppy-dog face.

"..." Iruka looks at Kakashi and sighs becoming quickly defeated. "Fine."

"Really?!" Kakashi asked surprised before hugging Iruka tightly.

"Broken bones Kakashi! Bruises too! Oww..." Iruka gasped out in obvious pain.

"Hey, what happened to your face?" Kakashi asked quizzically.

"..." Why the hell did Iruka even bother?

* * *

Well, until next time kids! Remember to, um, stay in school; participate in health class and don't smoke? Oh, and don't throw people up against walls. It's not very nice. Don't take advantage of your friends either, like Kakashi does.

-Scratches head- Well...okay. Whatever. Confu out!

* * *


End file.
